Riverdale: I Am
by Forgotten Conscience
Summary: With their feelings figured out, Betty and Veronica enact a plan to come out and be who they really want to be. Originally inspired by the @WattpadRiverdale Pride Month prompt "I Am..."
1. Author's Note

So, this is the finale of my ongoing Beronica series. I'm going to look at putting it all together into one book. But I'm not going to necessarily delete these books. Mainly because I have ideas for alternate versions of what happened next in a few of these.

The one that I have an alternate version of right now, is How You Make Me Feel.

If you liked this piece, be sure to check out some of the other stories.

Here's a list of how the story works, continuity wise:

Riverdale: Pandora's Box

Riverdale: Double Take

Riverdale: Merry Christmas Veronica Lodge

Riverdale: Signs

Riverdale: Cocktails

Riverdale: The Heart of the Matter

Riverdale: Drinking Game

Riverdale: Blurred Lines

Riverdale: The Perfect Break Up

Riverdale: Make You Feel Your Love

Riverdale: Love in a Confusing Time

Riverdale: How You Make Me Feel

**Riverdale: I Am**

Feel free to check out the other parts of the story.

Also, in writing this piece, I came up with a slightly different version of this story. I think I'll actually write it when I finish this initial story.

I may even add it after this. So add this to your reading list.


	2. I Am

Riverdale: I Am...

_I can't believe she got me to agree to this. _

I look across from her at the table and see the grin she's trying to hide on her face.

_Then again, I've been doing a lot of things I didn't think I'd be doing lately. The biggest one being falling in love with Veronica. I can honestly say I didn't see that coming when we first met. I thought we'd be fighting over a guy most of our lives. Like living in some perpetual high school nightmare or something. But that's not what ended up happening. We've found each other and now we're incredibly happy. _

I look away so that I don't give away the game before it actually happens. My eyes fall on Juggie as he continues to set up the game at Le Bon Nuit.

_I'm just surprised at how well Jughead reacted to the news. He was surprisingly cool with it, but then that's the way he is most of the time. Mr Calm and Collected despite what I was telling him. He said that while he was disappointed and that he'd always love me, he understood that I didn't necessarily feel the same way. _

_Which isn't necessarily true. I still really care about him and that we'd been through too much in this town to not love each other on some level. It's just not the same type of love that we had before when we were together. And that's true. I do still love him. _

Turning back to Veronica for a moment, I enjoy the sight of her for a moment.

_It's just not the same type of love that I feel for her and she feels for me. I'm not even sure that love is a good enough word to describe what we feel for each other. _

I look to my left at my red haired best friend for basically my whole life.

_Which is probably what bothers Archie so much. After telling Jughead, I knew I had to have a conversation with Archie. He's not that happy about all this. I think he's always seen him and Veronica as end game. He's not angry and I don't think we have to worry about him. He is just heart broken and I totally understand that. But he agreed to be a part of this, not grudgingly or anything, but not happily. _

Looking around, I see that the other people at the party have either started or are finishing set up for the last pieces of their own game.

_This game has so many bad things associated with it. It was used by a lot of bad people to justify some terrible things in the last year or two. We're trying to take it back. And what better time to do it then pride month? Especially with the pretext Veronica insisted on. _

Jughead stops what he's doing.

"I think we're ready."

I look at Jughead, then at Veronica, who nods at me and after a moment I nod back.

"Well get to it then Hellcaster."

He looks at me, then Veronica, then at Archie, who nods too.

"Okay then..."

He picks up a card and reads it.

"A secret kept is a secret that's killing you. Reveal the truth in a public way and release yourselves from what burdens you."

_Wait, he's just going for it? _

"Getting right to the point, aren't you JD Salinger?"

He just shrugs. Ronnie and I look at each other for a long moment. I get up and head to her side of the table, holding out my hand.

"You ready V?"

"Always."

She takes my hand and stands up. We make our way to the stage, Ronnie signaling to Josie that we're coming which she acknowledges.

"And now I'd like to welcome to the stage your host for the evening, you know her, you love her, Veronica Lodge."

Josie steps back and exits the stage as we take it. We don't stop holding hands as we stand at the mic."

"Thank you all for coming tonight. It means so much to have you all here to take back this game and make it just a game. But also to celebrate pride month. This year's celebration is special to me. Well not just me but we'll get to that. It's special to me because over the past year and a bit, I've realized something. I realized that I'm in love with someone, and she's very special to me."

She looks at me and I can't help but smile.

"I am in love with Betty Cooper."

She pulls me to her and we kiss in front of everyone. After the shock wears off, cheers erupt in the night club. It's like I can feel the love coming from the room. Eventually, we break the kiss and see that the whole room is on their feet in appreciation.

_God this is so beautiful. _

I look over at Jughead and Archie. They're smiling and clapping but they are a lot more reserved than the cheers. Turning my attention to Veronica, we both bask in the moment of happiness.

_We should make it totally clear. _

I grab the microphone.

"And this isn't like last time when we were pretending to be together and pretending to break up. This is totally real."

Veronica leans in to get a word in.

"So hands off my woman people."

I can't help but laugh a little at that.

"What she said."

We smile and put the mic back on the stand, walking off stage as the people get up from their own game to approach us. But the first person in line is Veronica's mother. She has a serious look on her face.

_Is this good or bad? I can't tell. _

"Mami..."

The mother of the woman I love looks at her daughter.

"Your father would be very disappointed in you Mija."

_Well that's definitely not good. _

"Mom, I..."

"It's a good thing he's in prison now."

_Umm... okay, now I'm more confused. _

"Because I just want you to be happy."

Mrs Lodge steps in and puts her arms around Veronica. The sight of them embracing makes me smile.

_I'm not sure I'll ever understand the way her family works. _

Their hug ends and Mrs Lodge turns to me. She steps into my space and smiles before hugging me.

"Welcome to the family."

_Umm..._

Veronica sorta interrupts.

"Whoa, Mom..."

_I should probably say something. _

I pull back from the hug with what I hope is a smile.

"Mrs. Lodge, I would be honored to be part of your family some day. But I'm not sure that I've earned that place just yet."

I look towards Veronica to see the smile on her face. Her mother pulls my face back to looking at her.

"Then we must have you over for dinner soon. Officially..."

"Thank you Mrs. Lodge I would love to."

She turns to her daughter again, kissing her forehead.

"I'm happy for you Mija."

"Thank you Mami."

Mrs. Lodge walks away from us. We turn to each other and both of us are smiling bigger than we ever have.

"That went a lot better than I was hoping."

_I have to agree with that. _

"Definitely. But, you know, we're out."

I reach out and grab her head, pulling her into a kiss.

_I'm so happy. _


End file.
